


fiction sexuelle ivre

by aaaah turtles (turtlelino)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Body Worship, Coming Inside, Creampie, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fingerfucking, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Relationship, Softcore Porn, Vaginal Fingering, like really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlelino/pseuds/aaaah%20turtles
Summary: or as my friend said "translate it into french for an insta title"
Relationships: Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	fiction sexuelle ivre

**Author's Note:**

> this is so not proofread, i did this instead of my report and im posting it as soon as i finished but enjoy anyway!!

It was pouring when they came back out. Neither had brought an umbrella and they were too far from the House to run. They decided to spend the night at a hotel nearby, Satan making sure it was safe and hygienic. 

They were sopping wet by the time they made it to their room—the only available one left. Satan immediately let her use the shower first, thinking of getting their dinner and snacks first. He texted his brothers as well, ensuring the both of them were safe and would be staying somewhere else for the night. He turned it off right after, not in the mood to read the incoming onslaught of messages he knew will greet him.

When he came back, plastic bags in hand, she was sitting by the table, wearing a robe and drying her hair with a towel. She smiled up at him. She looked different after a fresh shower, her face glowing, with a wet halo surrounding it.

He set the bags down, telling her to eat whatever, and went into the shower before something else happened, something he might not control. 

When he came out, a similar robe donning his frame, he saw her on the bed, sipping from a can, the light of the TV illuminating her in the dark. He sat beside her, examining the boxes of food splayed out on the floor, each one half-eaten, no doubt left for him.

He picked them up, eating as he watched whatever was on the screen, not registering any of it. At some point, she had offered him a drink. It was quiet between the two of them. Always had been. 

He knew what she was like with his brothers—loud, stubborn, annoying. But with him? She was always calm and quiet. He didn’t know why. 

She explained she had always been an introvert, but that his brothers drew a different side of her. He felt something rise in him at those words, but it stopped when she said she felt like she could be herself around him. Then something else rose within him.

When the film had ended, they had gone through all the beer in the fridge. It was now a different kind of quiet between them. Satan set down the food on the floor and faced the person beside him. He looked at her figure, dimly lit by the commercials on the screen. Her eyes half-closed, from the beer or her exhaustion he didn’t know.

She faced him, another yawn coming out of her mouth. He looked down at her lips, at the soft shape of them concealed behind her fingers. She noticed, licking her lips and blinking up at him. His eyes flitted back to hers, an expectant look in them. He leaned in slowly, enough for her to back away.

But their lips connected and Satan felt like something exploded within him. He kissed her more roughly, her lips as soft as he imagined, the hum of the TV filling the background. He raised his hand, softly caressing her face as a moan left her lips. He pushed her further, tongue gliding across her lips. She opened them, granting him access, and fell against the bed.

He chased her, lips seeking the warmth of hers, bodies pressing together. Her hands came on his face, pulling him closer, rougher as she deepened the kiss. He hummed, their tongues gliding against one another.

Their pants started to fill the room, their bodies growing hotter despite the cold AC blaring away. Satan lowered his hands, slowly peeling the robe off her. He watched as her breasts spilled out, more beautiful than anything he could’ve imagined. His hands fit them perfectly, their weights just right. He slowly stroked both nipples, could feel them harden under his thumbs.

She groaned against his lips, his fingers quickening their strokes. Her hands left his face and started traveling down his chest. She could feel the muscles underneath as she peeled off his robe. His body slowly revealed itself to her, gravity pulling down his robe. They all looked perfect, she knew, but she couldn’t help but praise his body as if it was something sculpted out of marble. 

She glided her hands down his body, worshiping his torso, feeling the muscles rippling underneath as his hands continued their ministrations. She could hear him panting, his heartbeat quickening as her hands whispered across his skin. She guided them further, could hear his breath hitch as she narrowly missed the warm heat hidden by his robe.

She slowly pulled on the ribbon and his robe fell, completely baring himself to her. Her hands latched themselves on his face and their kissing renewed.

His hands left her breasts and ventured further within her robe, calloused palms kissing every inch of her skin. His hands made their way down to her hips, where he rubbed the soft skin hiding underneath. He slowly peeled off her underwear, making sure he left the ghost of his fingers on their way down. She shivered underneath him, the echo of his hands leaving her wanting.

With both of them now bare to each other, their eyes couldn’t leave. His hand slowly made their way back up her leg, goosebumps left in their wake. He slid his fingers in between her legs and felt how wet she was. 

She let out a loud keen, his fingers hotter than anything she ever felt, burning even in the dark coldness of the room. He rubbed between them, his fingers deftly rolling her clit. He could hear her panting, the sound echoing across the room.

He continued teasing her, his mouth latching onto her neck, sucking a bruise at the junction right before her shoulder. His fingers slipped past her clit and started running through her slit, his fingers shallowly dipping into her tight heat.

He never gave her satisfaction, always pulling out before she could thrust them in. His mouth traveled down to her collarbone, nipping at the skin, relishing in her quiet mewls. Finally, he inserted a finger in her.

She arched her back, almost leaving the bed, pleasure flowing through her veins. She groaned as he thrust in and out, inserting another finger in her, her slickness letting it go in smoothly. He could feel her tighten around him, knew she was close as his fingers rubbed at a spot that always made her moan. He kept thrusting, aiming for that spot, watching as her eyes rolled back. When he felt her tense, her body closing in, he inserted a third and thrust in harshly, watching as she fell apart under him.

He let her ride her high, his fingers never stopping. When she clenched around him, her hands grabbing at his face and guiding him closer for a kiss, he pulled out. He admired how they glistened before putting them in his mouth, reveling in how she tasted, savoring it in his mouth. She could feel her tense under him at the sight.

He pulled them out with a pop and positioned himself in front of her. He slid his dick up and down her slit, enjoying how she wetted him. When he was coated enough, he slid in.

Her back arched, fingers grabbing wildly at the sheets underneath. He was bigger than anything she had, longer, thicker, effortlessly hitting her pleasure spots. She writhed under him, his cock majestic in the way that it entered her. She felt honored having it inside her.

He grunted as her tight walls clenched around him, twitching against him as he rammed inside her. Her pussy felt more amazing than anything he could ever think of, her juices gushing as he thrust in and out. His hand held hers, fingers twining as they moved along the bed. The other made its way down, toying with her clit, rolling and pinching it in time with his thrusts.

He felt her clench and kissed her harshly as she came once more. Her pussy tightened around him, coaxing him to follow her. And he was ready to follow her anywhere. He grew rougher, his movements losing their rhythm. Soon, he was cumming inside of her, releasing and filling her with a new kind of heat.

He dropped to her side and pulled her into his arms. She was warm as he cradled her, warmer than anything he knew. He could see her drifting off to sleep, her eyelids fluttering as they struggled to look up at him. When he saw them shut, he kissed her forehead and let sleep lull him after her.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! hmu at [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/turtlelino14)


End file.
